


Supposed To Happen

by YinYangZodiac



Series: 390 Prompts - Voltron Style [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Angst, lance dies, lance is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: It's not like anyone can give it back to him.{Read notes!}





	Supposed To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Happens in season three, not many spoilers. Don't read if you haven't watched season three.

"I want my best friend back."  
-Hunk + Team - Lance

Hunk shifted uncomfortably, watching Lance's still body in the cryopod. He was in the pod in order to preserve his body because, well...

"I'm afraid that....that Lance hasn't made it." Allura informed the rest of the team quietly. Hunk's stomach churned and he felt the familiar burn in his throat that warned him that he was going to throw up. He covered his mouth with a hand and let the tears build in his eyes.

This wasn't fair, Lance was supposed to go home alive. He was supposed to see his family again and tell him the stories of how heroic he was. He wasn't supposed to go like this.

"Hey, Hunk," Keith said softly and tapped his shoulder lightly. Hunk reluctantly looked at the new black paladin, taking in a sharp breath. "I'm going to get some food, want anything?"

Hunk looked back at Lance and frowned, heart in his throat. "I want my best friend back..." He whispered and then turned to the door.

No one stopped him as he left the room.


End file.
